Last Caress
by murderousfiligree
Summary: With Yoite gone from his life forever, Miharu realizes the feelings he had so foolishly denied. To hear Yoite's voice one more time...for one last touch of the skin...he would give anything.
1. Remorse

"I will never forget you, Yoite."

The words seemed so scripted, so empty…. just to think of that moment delivered unmitigated anguish through his heart.

"I will never forget you…."

This was truth, but the placidness in which he had portrayed it was a lie. Miharu was anything but at peace.

The moon shone bright, mocking him in its normality. Nothing had changed, yet the world was falling apart. The crickets still sang, the fireflies still danced, but his very being was replete with agony. "Yoite…."

The tears had not fallen as the shinigami's final breaths were taken, nor in the subsequent sunset. Only in the night did the remorse hit Miharu, stronger than any bullet, more painful than the sharpest sword. Hot tears streamed down his face as they had for hours on end, as he clutched at the beige sweater Yoite had left behind.

"Yoite…"

The fabric _felt_ like him, _smelled_ like him. But as he searched for the skin beneath the attire, there was nothing. His sobs were choked, pitiful utterances, whispering softly of what could have been… The past was taunting him, the future hiding from him in a blanket of ebony night.

"Yoite…"

The sound of midnight, crickets chirping, rain falling answered his plea free of care. It wasn't enough. He needed to hear Yoite's voice again, to feel that comforting presence by his side, to tell him what he had realized all to late….

" I loved him."

Miharu let out a silent scream.


	2. Desire

The seas assailed the rocky shore, death taunting him with each wave's vociferous collapse. He scrutinized the scene, the ebony tempest raging beneath his gaze. There was no fear, only a gentle pull, a longing, which brought Miharu to the edge of the cliff. The jaws of hell below him, rain soaking his attire, he let loose an agonizing wail.

Life had been nothingness without Yoite.  
Miharu prayed each day the pain of his absence would wane alongside the moon, but each day instead brought new suffering. The moon was now full again, as on the day Yoite died, and the pain had become an overwhelming suffocation.  
Nostalgia for the eyes that held the sky in their depths, for the wan skin adulterated with ashes…. it was too great a burden to bear.  
Now all he desired was sweet, sweet death, and freedom from the emptiness Yoite's passing had imposed.  
As he approached the point of no return, his balance shifting towards the inclement ocean, Miharu's mind rushed with visions of the past…visions that brought him new ardor for a watery grave.

_  
"Yoite. What is your wish?"  
The sixteen year old paused, brushing back his onyx bags with unwavering countenance. "To stay like this. I've lived a life worth living…. these memories I've given to others have finally brought me peace. I will accept my death…and die quietly."  
"…Very well." Miharu tried to stop his voice from trembling, the urge to beg him to reconsider, to fall to his knees and beg, assailed his consciousness. He masked it with a smile. "Very well…if that is what you want, I will not use Shirabanshou."  
An anguished cry from inside himself rose, as the Fairy; the unlimited knowledge within him was sealed for eternity. Her anger was his sadness, but his sadness was mild and benign.  
"Let's go, Yoite."  
The days had passed like hours, the hours like minutes. Yoite could die at any second, yet Miharu was at ease to have his company. He savored the moments they shared, could not fathom Yoite's absence. He spent the death god's final days in an ignorant contentment, pushing the inevitable to the back of his mind.  
He was here now. That was all that mattered.  
When Yoite's heart ceased to beat, when his very being dissipated to nothing, Miharu appeared nonchalant. The numbness that enveloped him was all he held close for the sake of his sanity…. all he held close, save for Yoite's clothing. It was all that was left of his feeble existence.  
Hidden away in his room, he would feel the sweater beneath his fingertips, gaze at the hat as if to imagine the face it once framed. It was pathetic, he thought, and hid his remorse behind a jubilant guise. Pathetic…pathetic…path-_

The icy water was suddenly around him, awakening Miharu from his reverie.  
He did not fight, did not struggle. The ocean tossed his fragile body about; he was to be broken against the waiting shore. The rocks were hungry beasts, licking their lips with salty foam. They awaited his body to devour.  
He would let them; embrace the water as it filled his lungs, let go of his shame, his sorrow. The shame he felt for abandoning his friends, the sorrow of never once uttering those words to Yoite. "I love you."  
He saw the water's frenetic surface grow father away, then blackness.  


* * *

_"Miharu." _

The voice was faint and soft, calling him from some distant dream.

He felt nothing. No freezing ocean, no searing pain of the rocks. He must be dead, but how was this heaven? He was blinded by a green mist, and felt an uncanny déjà vu.  
"Am I dead…Yoite?"  
Silence resonated for a moment, then was shattered by her unnerving laugh.  
_"No, Miharu, it is I…. Shirabanshou." _  
Disbelief upon him, Miharu's eyes shot open. Her piercing crimson eyes were unmistakable, ashen hair flowing in some non-existent wind. The words around him flew by miles a second, and he knew in his heart she spoke truth.  
"Miss Fairy…. I though I had sealed you away…"  
_"A mistake that was."_ She mused, _"But sometimes your emotion can be so overwhelmed with desire…."_ Her eyes brightened, _" that you have unknowingly called for me. I have saved you from death, for death is not what you desire, Miharu Rokujo…" _  
"Yes, I do!" He fumed, "Everyone is better off without me…"  
_"That's a lie." _The Fairy cut in, unmoved. _ "I have seen into your heart, seen desires your very soul longs for…" _  
"Desire." Miharu snorted, "That word again…how many times must I tell you I have no desires! Until now…" he paused. "I desire death…"  
_"Death is only what you want, for you are bereft of your true desire." _Her eyes swiftly captivated him, hypnotic, unearthly… _"Tell me what you desire, Miharu…. Anything in the world, Miharu…." _  
"D-death…"  
_"What is it you desire?"_  
"D-de...Y-"  
_"What is it you desire?"_  
"Yoite…" He whispered, his heart's cadence rising.  
_"Shall I bring him back for you, Miharu? From the grave, it will be as if he never died!" _  
"You can't…" Miharu murmured… "Bring back the dead…"  
_"Oh, but I can do anything, Miharu…just use me! Use me! For I am yours!" _  
"Yoite…"  
_"Use me…"_  
"I desire Yoite!" He shouted, in spite of all the chaos Shirabanshou had caused, he could not live like this. Yoite… To be able to feel him again! To hear his voice even one more time he was willing to risk the world.  
It was selfish.  
It was reckless.  
It was all he ever wanted.

Pandemonium ensued. He was under her control, set free among the world, Shirabanshou! He could see nothing, feel nothing, as if he were in a state of unconsciousness… Miharu could not count the time…. minutes, hours, days. He did not know how long he was left helpless, suspended above the shore.

Had she lied to him?  
Had he set her loose upon an unsuspecting world, untruthful when she claimed to serve him?

Panic clutched at his heart.

He was falling.

Falling, falling, onto the shore - yelping as the rocky surface carved bruises into his skin. The oceans's roar filled his ears, the drizzle of rain kissed his wounded body.

He cried out in pain, frustration!

Why had the seas not slaughtered him?

Had Shirabanshou really spoken?

Questions surging as hysterically as the tide, Miharu faced the beach before him.

His heart stopped.

An ebony haired boy stood at the peak of the rocks, his eyes colored in the likeness of sky. His figure was lithe, familiar, silhouetted against the rising dawn.

"Yoite…" Miharu whispered.

He didn't even feel himself faint.


	3. Passion

Miharu awoke, or whatever you would call one's spirit becoming aware, for he knew in the very fiber of his being he was dead.

Everything had been an illusion; he was sure, everything a sham. The warmth he felt was either from the midst of heaven or the fiery mouth of hell, but he was dead all the same.

As his emerald eyes opened to take their first gander at the afterworld, he felt a sensation akin to a hand on his skin. It wasn't cold, nor was it warm, but a tepid comfort that brought only cordial assurance. He willed the sensation to perpetuate, forever into eternity, as the haze from his vision cleared and perfection itself was upon his eyes.

His hair was dark as night, eyes the contrasting azure of day. A black coat against pallid complexion… Perfect.

"Yoite…" he whispered, "Am I in heaven, Yoite?"

The elder boys lips held the ghost of a smile.

"No, Miharu…I'm here. I'm alive."

Miharu felt all restraint wither, a fragile rose in the sun.

He burst into tears.

What had he done?

Dug the dead from their resting place, tearing Yoite's soul from some blissful afterlife…all for his own selfish needs.

"You have every right to hate me for what I did, Yoite…" Miharu rasped through choked sobs, "But please…just hold me a little longer…"

All was silent save for the rhythmic crash of waves, growing faint as the tides withdrew.

"Miharu…please don't cry…" Yoite whispered, holding the sodden boy to his chest. "Don't cry…"

To feel something tangible…. to know that it was real. To hear his voice again…

"Yoite…please don't hate me!" Miharu cried, "You were at peace, but I brought you back here…because…I couldn't live without you."

Yoite's eyes widened. "You_ tried_ to drown yourself?"

Ignoring the question, Miharu pressed on. "Each day was worse than the last. You were…another me. No, a_ part_ of me. And when you died I felt like half my soul was ripped out."

"Miharu…"

"What I'm trying to say, Yoite…is that I love you. And I'm sorry I realized that too late."

Yoite's expression was one of unadulterated shock; he put forth no passive façade.

"I feel better, now that I've said it." Miharu smiled a dismal smile. "But it still hurts knowing you don't feel the same."

"Miharu." Yoite said firmly, "I could never hate you, not after all you did for me…I…I don't even remember any afterlife, to be honest…it's as if all memory of it has been wiped. But I don't care. Look, if anything, Miharu, I'm glad to be alive."

Miharu let out a cry of relief, fresh tears in his eyes. "Yoite…"

"You're freezing cold, Miharu."

" I don't care," he laughed, hysterics upon his tone, "You're _alive_…"

Yoite stood, the shivering boy in his arms. "How do we get to your house from here? You'll freeze to death soon."

"East," Miharu whispered, enjoying the warmth of Yoite's grasp.

There had been many a dreary sunrise, clouds obscuring its splendor, but today, all was clear, all was flawless as the new day was born.

It was beautiful.

* * *

Miharu awoke in the darkness of his room, heart throbbing miles a minute.

_When did I fall asleep…? _

Assailed by a horrible notion, Miharu cried out: What if it had all been a dream? A vivid, wonderful,_ terrible_ dream!?

On the verge of tears, he sat upright, looking frantically about – until all of his worries were replaced by a tranquil sky. Yoite's eyes. Open, searching for an answer to his disturbed slumber.

Relief couldn't begin to describe it.

"Oh god..."Miharu's voice was a shiver, "Please let this be real…"

Yoite looked at him, puzzled.

"Please tell me I'm not going insane…"

The elder boy's perplexity gave way to a smile. "You're not insane, Miharu…. I'm here. Its night again now…you've been sleeping for a long time…"

"Yoite…" Miharu whispered. "You smiled…"

"Huh?"

"You didn't do that a lot….before…" Miharu reached out, placing his hand tentatively on the side of Yoite's face. "I like it when you smile…"

Yoite's blushed, pulling the boy into a tender embrace. "Miharu…"

Emotions swirled, adrenaline rushed…. Oh, the sweet nirvana Miharu felt just being_ held_ by him…

He buried his face into the crook of Yoite's neck, trying desperately not to cry. He felt the reality before him, knowing it could not be a dream. "I love you, Yoite…"

Miharu looked up, not even needing a response, just wanting to bask in the silence forever.

Yet the reply was slow and sure, as Yoite brought their lips together as one.

The pure electricity that surged through his body, the emotional ecstasy was orgasmic. Thoughts were inscrutable, for raw emotion seized his mind; the only feeling in the world was how impossibly _soft_ his lips were…. The kiss was forever as they lingered in the night, two shadows in a moonlit sanctuary. When it broke the magic remained, a hunger was born for kisses anew.

"I…I think I love you too, Miharu…"

It felt like he had been given _the entire world_ on a silver platter. Yoite felt the same. Not only was he alive, but he felt the same! Miharu couldn't even vocalize his exuberance.

Yoite loved him.

Miharu crushed their lips together, catching the older teen by surprise. He needed more…the burning feeling that could only be described as passion was upon him, upon them both, its fires consuming all rationality.

He felt the all too familiar fabric, the all too silken hair beneath his fingers. Soon the moments went by in a blur, unsure as to what was occurring, just doing what felt right, what they needed, what they had been denied.

The kisses grew heavier, messier, and more frantic - Miharu gasped as tongues engaged. (And how long had they been lying down, anyways? )

His heartbeat was a frenzied pounding that he was sure everyone could hear, but he didn't care, as (since when had their shirts been gone..?) they assailed one another with fingertips.

Yoite loved him.

Miharu's neck was under assault; mouth free to cry nonsensical utterances that came out only as wordless moans, (where had his clothes, the room, the world, vanished to?). They were the only two beings in existence now; they were all that mattered; each caress was beautiful, each kiss a tender offering.

His breathing was labored; they were moving in sync, in a cadence akin to the crashing of waves…but with each collapse brought new ecstasy, opposed to whispers of demise.

This sensation was incomparable to any other, he saw only blue, the eyes of his lover, and let loose a pitiful cry. It was too much, he was going to die! Die and fly to heaven on the wings of an angel, but as he glimpsed the heavens they eluded him, and the room was again his reality.

They were panting heavily, exhausted. What had felt like only moments must had been hours, and the passionate reverie had been shattered. Yoite and Miharu stared at one another slightly bewildered, slightly afraid, but mostly with an overwhelming fondness and undeniable content.

They remained in this silence for a while, until breath had returned, and rational thought had reclaimed its dominance.

There was nothing to say, nothing to do, not until the morrow. The teens scrambled about; fumbling in darkness, searching for the attire they had so hurriedly discarded.

The silence was only broken as they lay down to rest, hands tentatively entwined, a new bond unfurled.

"Good night, Miharu." Yoite whispered, two words but so much more.

"Good night…. Yoite…" Miharu murmured, the crickets willing him to slumber, not mocking, but a perfect lullaby.


	4. Adversary

That morning, Miharu saw sunrise for the first time. Pallid light crept through the window, each eloquent ray permeating him with arms of warmth. The skies were first a dull gray; static, stoic and unforgiving. However, this guise was soon broken by streaks of red - the sky was bleeding for him - and brilliant yellow, promising life. It all unfolded in splendor as the golden orb ascended in elegance it had never revealed before. Yet what made it truly beautiful was the being at his side. It was almost a sin to wake him, with this face so gently at peace, omnipresent as the dawn.

"Yoite…" he purred, nuzzling against his newfound love. School could wait a little longer- the rustling and clanging from the kitchen were dilatory distractions, and for a few more sacred moments nothing mattered. But he could only postpone the inevitable, and his serenity was invaded by the inescapable morning.

"Miharu!" His grandmother called, "Time to wake up!"

Yoite's eyes shot open - his placid slumber brought to an end. Miharu struggled to a sitting position, averting his gaze in feigned disinterest; secretly making sure Yoite was really there, that his eyes had not betrayed him, that his sanity had not turned renegade.

"Good morning, Miharu." Yoite whispered. "Do you have school today?"

The emerald-eyed boy nodded solemnly, knowing he would be forced to return to normality. Considering the magic that had enveloped him last night, it seemed almost anticlimactic.

"What did you tell my grandmother when I arrived late a night ago?" Miharu queried softly, "Not the truth, I hope…"

"Of course not." Yoite murmured, "I said you had fallen into the sea by accident, and that I saved you…she was kind to let me stay the night." He paused, countenance shadowed by a ponderous nuance. "One thing was strange, however. She didn't seem surprised to see me. Did you not tell her I had died?

"I told her you moved away," Miharu shrugged, beginning to undress, "to avoid the expected onslaught of questions. Just tell her you moved back. As for Thobari-sensei and the others…" Miharu's voice trailed off. "They are another matter entirely."

Yoite blushed as Miharu shed his clothing, and went about donning his school attire. His body was thin, the quintessence of purity, portraying innocence with every subtle curve…. but the body may prove to be deceptive when contrasted with the mind.

"It's not like you haven't seen me unclothed before," Miharu mused with a smirk, straightening the crimson tie, "But you may stare if you insist."

Yoite gaped, mouth moving but no sound coming out, unable to fabricate an intelligible reply.

Miharu smiled artlessly, sliding the door open and bidding his bedroom adue.

Yoite could have sworn he saw devil's wrings astride the boy's back.

* * *

Breakfast was fruit and interrogation: "How did you fall's?" and "What if Yoite hadn't been there's?" were at the epicenter of conversation. Miharu sweet-talked his way out of punishment, claiming he was in no way reprehensible for his actions, that everything had been a fantasy in which he was never in danger at all.

Yoite remained quiet through most of the ordeal, staring in fascination at the apple in his hand. He touched the scarlet skin to his lips, biting deep to taste the flavor that burst as sweet, saccharine juice sparking his faintest memories. Realization dawned upon him then as it never had before, as the fruit's pale flesh slid down his throat; the essence of life filling him with fresh impetus for this day.

Taste.

He could taste again.

It was in this discovery that he lost himself to wonder- staring, just staring at the apple, its white entrails exposed, moist with health. He was alive – not only alive as he had been before but he was full of life – reborn with senses keen as the day he was birthed.

It took all his will not to burst into tears, for then, in that moment, he knew he was truly living.

"Yoite," Miharu called gently, voice breaching his reverie, "Breakfast is over. I have to go to school now."

Yoite nodded, blushing as Miharu grasped his hand.

"Come on, Yoite."

He was pulled along as if by wind, softly guiding him to where its desires reposed. He was outside, feet assaulted by the wintry earth, apple in one hand, Miharu's comfort ensconcing the other.

"Miharu…" he whispered.

Neither could focus on the surrounding beauty, despite its vivid trees and promising skies. Each saw only the other, enchanted by the bliss accrued by such closeness. Miharu smiled, standing on his toes, body against Yoite's in an embrace so intimate they could feel another's heartbeat, and kissed him, lips pressing against the older teen's conveying curiosity, pining, and love. Yoite realized then it was this taste he savored most, as the apple rolled to the ground and he held Miharu fully. It was these moments he wished to taste, the cold on his feet, the warmth in his heart, as he replied the kiss with equal ardor.

Lips parted all too soon. They stood close enough to feel the other's hot, lingering breath, eyes cast away to resist temptation. Miharu departed without another word, feeling if anymore was said he would never be able to leave, bound to his lover's side for eternity.

* * *

The walk to school was the longest of his life. Each step brought him farther away form Yoite, each breath he took he was closer to friends who may quickly become adversaries. He was especially disturbed by Thobari, who once clamed he would kill to keep Shrabanshou unused. But his concern soon lapsed into apathy, as it always had and always would. Apathy was the protective shell he wore, a guise all but impermeable, a trick that began to fool the world, but which grew to consume him. Now he was the embodiment of apathy, lost in a sea of emotionless indifference, shaken only into reality by Yoite's eyes of azure.

The school was welcoming as truculent winter, from the surface of his desk to the air about him, Miharu felt adrift as ice at sea.

Class came to session with Thobari at its head, either unknowing of Miharu's deed or uncaring, and the day dragged on in agonizing lethargy.

When the final bell chimed he nearly sprinted from the class, apathy waning to reveal its venerable, nervous undertones. He was afraid - not for himself, but for Yoite. What would Thobari do if he found him? Would he really resort to violence?  
In his frenzied thought he barely noticed Aizawa and Raimei closing in behind him, the afternoon sun upon their faces.

"Miharu!" Aizawa shouted, beckoning him with a wave, " We didn't see you today!"

"Yeah," Raimei inquired, "You seem troubled, everything O.K.?"

_Damn it. _Miharu thought with a sigh, for once, not glad to see them. "Hey guys. Nothing's wrong, just kind of in a hurry to get home and check on my grandmother. She seemed a little unwell this morning."  
The lie came out in a manner nearly as facile as his smile. " Good to see you, though, but I'd better be going--"

"Hold it." Aizawa said sternly, grasping him by the shoulder. It was as if the mood had suddenly gone dour, all pleasantries pushed aside and ulterior motives unfurled. "Look, we know you used Shirabanshou, Miharu. We saw it. We all saw it." His crimson eyes reflected a knowing that expunged what little remained of Miharu's façade.

"You didn't think you could hide it from us, did you?" Raimei muttered, "We're your friends…but why…. why would you do such a thing?! Now that everything was finally over, we thought you were done with the world of Nabari---"

"You thought." Miharu rasped, voice a cracking mess, grasping for reality in the throes of madness. "You thought what, that I was fine? That I was _happ_y?"

His emerald eyes were obscured by tears, limbs shaking with anxiety. "Thobari too?"

Aizawa nodded solemnly, unsure of how to react, never having seen so much as a nuance of emotion from the boy.

Miharu broke away from them in a sudden lurch, falling into a run, world passing him by in a frenetic blur. He ignored their cries of protest, ignored the desperate heaving of his lungs, how they begged for him to cease, ignored everything aside from one crucial fact: Thobari knew. Perhaps he didn't know of Yoite, but he knew he used Shirabanshou, and that was enough.

He pressed forward, nearly blinded by the stabbing pains, his body's aching implore, up the endless flight of stairs, sight set stubbornly forward.

Yoite.

He had to get to Yoite before Thobari found him.

The wind had become his enemy and he pressed against it, nearly crawling up the stairs, momentum weakening. He should have collapsed but he would not let himself – he was so close! His house was in sight, and in one final burst of effort, he reached it, completely winded, collapsing at his own door. "Yoite," he cried between breaths, "Yoite…are you there?"

There was silence, then footsteps – reverberating clearly through the rice-paper door.

"Yoite, thank goodne--"

He swallowed the words.

In a terrifying instant, the door slid open to reveal Thobari Kumohira, his presence foreboding as death itself.

* * *

_A/N : Thank you all very much for your reviews and favorites :o) I greatly appriciate it!  
_


	5. Fortitude

Too late.

He saw his world fade to dismal gray as hope fled on wings of despondency. His mouth moved but found itself muted, eyes locked with Thobari's unnerving glare.

They remained there for a moment, as if such livid emotions needed time to settle, lingering in the air as tangible as freezing water, its numbing currents seeking to drown its stultified prey.

Thobari stepped aside with a grimace, permitting the boy to pass, whispering a foreboding "We need to talk, Rokujo."

Miharu swallowed thickly, relieved to see Yoite cloistered on the edge of the couch, blue eyes feigning disinterest.

Aizawa and Raimei had closed the distance, their breath thunderous behind him as he took a cautious seat.

Yoite glanced at him with pained eyes, expression evoking uncanny remembrance in his lover: _Miharu...I don't want to die!_

Heart in his throat, Miharu returned the gaze silently. _There's no way I'll let you._

He turned to face his three friends, his three enemies.

_Not again._

_.  
_

"We're waiting." Aizawa said, strolling through the door with a contemptuous smile. "Explain yourself, Miharu."

The door slid closed with sickening finality, and the masochistic silence hung, begging to be broken. At last, Thobari hissed,

"Why would you use Shirabanshou? And without even consulting us! I thought you had decided never to use it! And why in the _hell _would you revive Yoite of all people?! What about your mother-! "

"Shut up." Miharu suddenly whispered, voice small but demanding, calling upon a strength he never knew he possessed. "Just shut _up_!"

.

Everyone grew silent.

Miharu balled his hands into fists, closing his eyes with a whimper. "Please…shut up."

Yoite gazed worriedly at the boy, feeling awfully responsible for his situation.

_ I should have stayed dead._ He thought with a moan. _Oh, I should have stayed dead!_

_.  
_

" I regret nothing." Miharu began, emerald eyes unveiled. " I didn't plan to use Shirabanshou when I went to the ocean. I planned to drown myself."

Raimei started, but he held up a finger, imploring silence. She closed her mouth, face suddenly wan.

"Shirabanshou… The Fairy saved me, unwilling to let me die without the fulfillment of my desires."

"And you desired Yoite's return?" Thobari groaned. "I'm glad that you didn't die…I see that I have failed in my endeavor to protect you."

"I can protect myself." Miharu snapped.

Thobari recoiled a bit, stung. " I just don't understand _why_… I knew you were friends with him but… why would you try to kill yourself…?"

"Why?" Miharu smiled a bit. It was a cold, piteous smile. " You want to know why…"

His eyes drifted to Yoite, expression melting. "I'll show you why…" he whispered, voice inaudible to all but his lover.

Suddenly, he leapt across the couch, and in an act both passion and defiance, pressed their lips together.

Yoite lost himself in the kiss, both of them lapsing in the mindless sanctuary that held only the two of them. They feverishly pulled apart and together again, wanting to taste the very essence of one another, professing their love for the world to see.

In a massive effort of will, Miharu pulled away, panting. His face was flushed but his eyes confident, staring Thobari dead in the face. "Because I love him."

.

The subsequent silence encompassed all. Thobari's mouth hung half open, Aizawa's eyes wide. Raimei's face was pink and her hand covered her mouth, as if to stifle a gasp.

"You _what_?!" Thobari exclaimed.

"I love him." Miharu said, poise undeterred. "And he loves me."

Aizawa's lips held a wry smile, eyes bright with understanding. "I knew it," he chuckled, "I can't believe I didn't see it before."

The lovers looked to him in surprise.

"What? I've seen the way you two acted. You were rarely ever apart."

Yoite blushed, casting away his gaze.

"Nevertheless, this presents a problem." Thobari growled. "Everyone is going to know Miharu can still use Shirabanshou when they see Yoite. And where is Yoite even going to live?!" He cried, exasperated. "Rokujo, you need to think these things out before you follow them through!"

"Would you rather I had died?" Miharu asked coldly, lacing Yoite's hand with his.

Thobari shook his head, at loss for words.

"Why can't he live with you, sensei?" Raimei asked quietly.

"What?! No! Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" Thobari roared.

"Why not?" Aizawa pressed." You and that chick seemed to have enough room. And she had taken a liking to Yoite."

"No!" he spat again, " I never wanted any of this to happen! I'm not going to be more involved than I already am."

"He can't stay with me..." Miharu muttered sadly. "I'd love him to, but we just don't have the money…"

The boy stood, making his way over to Thobari. Feigning a forlorn expression, he kneeled, looking up to his teacher with tear-filled eyes. "Please, sensei…let him stay."

Oh god. No one could say no to that face.

Thobari flinched, totally enthralled by the manipulative boy. It was like mind control – the words sauntered out of his mouth by their own will, mocking him as they passed his lips. "I guess…he can stay…"

"Thank you, sensei!" Miharu beamed, taking a victorious seat on Yoite's lap.

And again, there were the devil's wings, apparitions barely seen, perhaps not even there, but a physical manifestation of the boy's mischief.

"I guess I'd better be getting home," Thobari grumbled, defeated. "Come on, Yoite…"

Miharu's grin faded.

He pulled Yoite into a long, desperate kiss, then murmured against his lips, "I'll see you soon. I'll visit you often. Just because we aren't living in the same place changes nothing." He kissed Yoite's blushing cheek, then pulled away. "I love you."

Yoite nodded, then smiled, capturing him in an embrace. "I love you too."

Miharu stood and Yoite followed suit, Thobari averting his eyes in disgust.

They uttered brief goodbyes before parting, leaving Miharu with Raimei and Aizawa.

.

The student sighed and collapsed on his couch, fatigued from such a stressful day.

"So…" Raimei began, smiling. "Tell me, Miharu. What's it like to be in love?"

The boy looked at her, at first in apathy, then succumbing to natural warmth.

"Oh…it's hard to explain." He absently brushed back his onyx hair. "But…it's wonderful. The most wonderful thing in the world…" his eyes fogged dreamily. "Like your heart is on fire; in a good way… like adrenaline is constantly coursing through you, and you've just realized you're alive…"

Raimei nodded, expression one of nostalgia, perchance of longing.

"Yeah…I hope I'll feel that one day too."

"We all do." Aizawa cut in. "Miharu, you lucky bastard."

The boy stifled a laugh, chucking a pillow at his company. "Get out of here! I'm tired! We'll talk about romance later, let me sleep!"

Raimei gigged, taking Aizawa by the hand. "Fine! We'll leave you to your lovesick reminisces! Sweet dreams!"

.

Miharu regrettably watched them go; almost calling them back, suddenly abhorring the notion of loneliness.

He sighed and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come, vaguely wondering how Yoite was fairing, and if he should have trusted Thobari at all.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait! There will only be one more chapter unless I can come up with a decent direction for this plot to go in. If you don't want it to end- comment or message me with your ideas! I'll hold a poll to decide what direction the story should go in once I accumualte some ideas. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! 3


	6. Enmity

"Well, of _course_ he can stay here!" Hanabusa Seki exclaimed, glancing at the kitchen door. "I'd be almost offended if he didn't. I would never kick out a child who needs a home."

Thobari's face held a stiff grimace. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but closed it again. This was an argument he felt he could not win.

"Stop pouting." She said contemptuously, pushing past him into the living room. "You're going to treat him well and he's staying here as long as he needs to. And that's final."

"Can we please talk about this?" he called after her, rubbing his temples in frustration.

She pretended not to hear him.

Yoite was resting on the couch, feeling rather helpless and forlorn. He was used to being tossed from place to place, like a letter lost in the wind, but he hated taking advantage of another's kindness. He'd rather sleep on the ground than be any sort of a burden. With a sigh, he sipped the tea Hanabusa had given him.

His eyes flickered upward, hearing footsteps –a faint part of him longing for Miharu and the words he had spoken, the hot breath against his lips...

He shivered.

The woman sauntered into the room, holding a blanket; nearly glowing with the essence of a mother.

_She must be lonely,_ he thought absently, _to care about a whelp like me…_

"You're shaking a bit." Hanabusa noted. "Are you cold?"

Not waiting for a response, she tossed the blanket over him. "Now tell me, Yoite. If I recall, that is your name?"

He nodded.

"Thobari told me you had passed away. I'm a little confused. Care to enlighten me?"

Yoite bit his lip. "I did…die…but…I don't really want to talk about it."

"Say no more." She held up her hand in dismissal. "Then I don't want to hear about it. I'm not interested in the world of Nabari, anyways."

Yoite bowed his head. "You are too kind."

Hanabusa opened her mouth to reply, but it was then she heard a soft rapping at the door.

* * *

Oh, how Miharu loathed school. Facts crawling into his brain like filthy cockroaches, disregarding the amorous fantasies that presently filled his mind. The two fought viciously, to learn or to love, and had eventually resulted in a dizzying nausea.

Thobari took every opportunity to show his discontent, like a child cheated out of candy. The class had taken little notice of his dour mood. They chattered quietly and did their work, with Miharu gazing longingly at the clock.

"Rokujo." Thobari growled, taping his fingers on the boy's desk. "I understand a lot has been going on lately but that is no excuse to shun your studies."

"Sorry, Sensei." Miharu muttered absently, eyes never leaving the clock. "How is Yoite?"

Thobari waved his hand in front of the boy's face, demanding attention. "He's fine, but you're missing the point –"

The bell's shriek cut him off, signaling school's end.

"I know, sensei, I will study more often." Miharu smiled gently before joining the daily exodus; a crowd of students eagerly seeking escape.

Thobari sighed.

With nothing better to do, he joined them, hoping the walk home would be time enough to clear his head.

* * *

"Grandmother, I'm home!" Miharu called, entering the room with Aizawa and Raimei in tow.

The old woman shuffled into view with a face that reflected her years, peering out behind glasses with eyes of emerald. "Nice to see your friends are here."

"Nice to see you too, ma'am." Raimei said respectfully, bowing as far as her heavy textbooks would allow.

Aizawa followed suit, gazing at the woman with a dazed sort of wonder. He had scarcely seen her out of her room.

She smiled; the parenthesis around her mouth growing deeper, assuring even the most beautiful of bodies would eventually wither and die, leaving the resounding essence behind, the smiles forever imprinted on our memories.

"Tea's in the kitchen…should be ready soon." She said softly.

Miharu nodded and set down his bag, hurrying to check the tea. When it had come to boil he brought it out to his friends, already engrossed in their studying.

Upon his entry, however, homework seemed the farthest thing from their minds.

"So." Raimei began, with the hushed excitement only girls could manage, "Do you think Yoite is a good kisser?"

Miharu smiled gaily, shaking his head in disbelief. "And to think you actually came over here to do homework."

"Come on, I wanna hear about it!" She whined, setting her book aside.

"Well, I've never kissed anyone else. Neither has he, for that matter." The boy paused. "But from what I can tell, his kissing was divine."

Raimei giggled, face flushing a bit.

"I didn't know you were into that, Raimei," Aizawa cut in, looking up from the table with a bemused expression.

"Oh, shut up. I think it's adorable, that's all."

Miharu took a seat between them, wanting to silence further arguments. "All right, let's actually do the homework, shall we? You know, the reason we all came to my house?"

Raimei sighed dejectedly. "Okay. Let's get started."

* * *

Dusk was descending as his friends departed; their forms black against the sky. Miharu waved to them, admiring the coming sunset, praying he had enough time to visit Yoite. "See you tomorrow!"

Withdrawing to the house, he began to fumble for his jacket, overcome by as sense of urgency.

It was starting to get dark.

"Grandma, I'm going to Thobari's for a short while!"

A moment passed, then the woman called back, "Be home soon! Be safe!"

Taking this as permission to go, Miharu dashed into the setting sun, his lover's smile dancing behind his eyelids, pressing him to hurry.

* * *

Hanabusa rose to her feet, chiming, "Who is it?"

"Miharu!" The boy's voice carried through the thin door, and Yoite felt himself shiver with delight.

"Come in! What a pleasant surprise!" The woman slid the door open, revealing a breathless Miharu.

"Hey Yoite!" he called brightly, waving a tentative hand.

"Hi." Yoite whispered quietly, a blush forming upon his cheeks.

"Thank you very much for allowing Yoite to stay." Miharu purred, taking a seat on the couch.

"Don't even mention it. I'm glad to take care of him. I'll tell Thobari that you're here."

"Actually…." Miharu mused. "I was hoping to have a little alone time with Yoite. I haven't seen him all day…and.."

"No problem." Hanabusa winked. "You boys talk as long as you want."

Yoite watched her leave, heart racing miles a minute.

Miharu smiled, lacing their hand together. "So. Where can we go that Thobari won't interrupt us?"

Yoite swooned, whispering, "The guest room…we can be alone."

* * *

The second they were behind closed doors, lips met. Not even bothering to turn on the lights, the boys stumbled blindly, kissing passionately, falling on the bed.

_Oh god, oh god, how did I ever go a day without this?_ Yoite thought vaguely, kissing the nape of his lover's neck.

They were frantically embracing one another, hearts racing as if today was their last. Miharu felt a cold hand slide up his shirt, and he moaned softly, fingers tangled in the older teen's hair. "Yoite…"

"I love you." Yoite cried, kissing him repeatedly on the lips –much more bold in the comforting darkness.

"I love you too." Miharu said, running his tongue along the rim of his lover's ear, wrapping his legs around his waist, arching his back in pleasure.

And that was how Thobari found them.

* * *

Miharu had seen Thobari angry before, but never like this. His eyes shone with loathsome enmity, mouth curled into a snarl, fisted hands trembling with fury.

"Get off him." Thobari hissed, tone dripping with venom.

Yoite scrambled away at once, eyes wide with alarm. Miharu, however, did not look afraid. His anger rivaled that of the intruder–green eyes burning, locked with the man's.  
"We weren't doing anything wrong." The boy growled.

"You looked about ready to screw one another senseless!" Thobari roared, "Rokujo, you are way too young and your mother would never approve –"

"Stop pretending like you know what _my mother_ would approve of!" Miharu screamed, rising to his feet. "You aren't my father so STOP ACTING LIKE IT! I LOVE Yoite! And if you can't stand to watch two boys kissing then just do us all a favor and _look the other way_!"

"You don't love him, Rokujo!" Thobari yelled back, frustrated. "You are too young to love! You are infatuated! You'll 'love' him for a few months at most and then move on? _Don't you get it?_"

"_You're_ the one who doesn't get it, Sensei!" Miharu hissed. "Don't you think I've had a lot of time to think about this? You may think you know me better than I do. But you don't!"

"You're too young to –"

"I'm to young _my ass!" _Miharu fumed. "You can't keep me away from him."

Again, the bitter enmity flashed crossed Thobari's eyes, his voice becoming deadly calm. "Oh, yes I can."

Miharu's eyes narrowed, and he sauntered over to Yoite in painful silence. Yoite was sitting still, gazing at the ground, tears glistening in his eyes. The younger boy kissed him amorously, in spite of Thobari's presence. When he pulled away, walked to Thobari, his expression of blatant defiance. "Sensei?"

"What?" Thobari growled hatefully.

"Fuck you."

* * *

A/N: Sooo sorry for the long wait. Life has been a bitch lately and I haven't had time to write. Hope you enjoyed; Reviews are love :)


	7. Evanescence

Miharu slid open his door with a huff, glancing back into the night. The moon was well into the sky –he had stayed out much too late.

Blinded by anger, he made a beeline for his room. His grandmother was probably asleep, but she had left the light on, anticipating his return. The boy flicked off the switch, immersing himself in total darkness. He stumbled to his bed, collapsing into its embrace, clutching the pillow and screaming his lungs into it.

God, he hated Thobari.

Heart throbbing in his temples, the boy tried to slow his ragged breaths, wrapping himself in the blanket as if it were the arms of his lover...

_Yoite. _In his fury, Miharu had nearly forgotten him. A wave of guilt came down with a shudder –what if Thobari took his anger out on the older teen?

Surely Hanabusa would protect him…

But he couldn't be sure she could. _I'm sorry, Yoite. I shouldn't have left when I did._

After his cursing of Thobari, Miharu had quickly made his escape (not because he was afraid, but because he wanted to leave before committing a murder). He could still see the deer-in-headlights look on Yoite's face, his eyes brimmed with tears.

The anger boiled afresh at the thought.

_How dare he hurt Yoite. He's just jealous of us, the bastard. _

The boy rolled over in bed, exasperated.

Sleep would not come easily tonight.

* * *

"I… don't know what to do anymore." Thobari said, exasperated. "I keep trying to do what's best for him, and now…"

Hanabusa held him in the darkness of their room, nuzzled into the crook of the man's neck. "I'm sorry, Kumohira. Sometimes teenagers rebel against authoritative figures. It's just the way they are. Especially when they're in love."

"But he's not in love!" Thobari cried. "He just thinks he is. He's too young to know… their relationship has just begun…"

"How do you know what they have won't develop into true love?" The woman whispered quietly. "They've been through so much together…and besides. You and I fell in love rather suddenly."

"That's different…I..." Thobari sighed. "I don't know anymore. And I don't think his mother would want him to end up with…with…"  
"A boy?" Hanabusa mused.

The man remained silent.

"If two souls love one another, I believe that the gender of the bodies are irrelevant."

"I…I…god, Seki." Thobari shuddered. "Regardless, he shouldn't be all over someone like that when he's barely fifteen."

"I agree with you on that," The woman sighed. "He should wait until he's older for anything beyond kissing."  
Thobari nodded quietly, embracing the silence that followed. For what seemed like hours, the gentle rustling of the trees outside was the only sound. They held one another in muted comfort, until the vigil was broken by a wavering cry.

"He hates me, Seki. I was only trying to protect him a-and." Thobari collapsed into tears, body racked with sobs.

"Shh…" Hanabusa soothed, tightening her grip on the man. Only she saw him like this, at his most vulnerable, his emotion unhindered in the haven of night. It made her feel significant –comforting her beloved at his weakest was a task to be carried out with dignity. "You only did what you thought was right. I'm sure Miharu understands…"

"You heard what he said.' Thobari murmured bitterly.

'I'm sure he didn't mean it, Thobari. Even if hi doesn't realize it now…you're the closest thing to a father he has. And he needs someone to guide him. He needs you. "

Thobari swallowed his anguish, pondering this.

"Of course, that doesn't mean you can control his life. Just a gentle nudge," she pushed him playfully "In the right direction."

"I…suppose so." Thobari whispered.

"Now lets get some sleep. You can apologize for being an asshole tomorrow."

Seki jeered, smiling at him in the dark.

Thobari smiled as well, pulling her into a kiss. "I have no idea what I'd do without you."

The woman grinned, pulling away. "Me neither."

* * *

Morning came far too soon. The sunlight felt like daggers in his eyes, his grandmother's benign voice like the screeching of a demon.

Miharu Rokujo had a headache.

Groaning, the boy staggered to his feet. The room seemed to spin as he moved.

"You'll be late for school!" the old woman called, tapping on the door.

"I'm coming, Grandma." Miharu grumbled, sliding open his door.

The face that met him was a stern one; the woman's face was plastered into a grimace. "Miharu. You look terrible."

"I...have a headache." He mumbled, swooning.

"Come here," She mused, grabbing him by the wrist. The boy was dragged into the kitchen, collapsing into a seat with shameless fatigue.

"Now. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"I told you… I have a headache." Miharu sighed. The old woman's eyes sparkled, a smile gracing her features. "There's more than that. Call it a grandmother's intuition. Now tell me, what has been bothering you?"

Miharu bit his lip, racking his brain for a possible excuse.

Mind drawing a blank, he settled for the truth. "I'm…I'm in love."

"Oh?" his grandmother raised her eyebrows in feigned surprise. "Are you now?"

The boy nodded silently.

"With whom, might I ask?"

Miharu averted his gaze, looking at the floor as if it had suddenly become very interesting.

"With…Yoite."

The old woman chuckled. "Well, I thought so."

Looking up sharply, Miharu's eyes widened. "Wh-What?" How did you..?"

"It's really not difficult, Miharu. You were looking at that boy like a lovesick puppy."

Miharu swallowed hard. "And…you're okay with this?"

His grandmother smiled again, taking his hands in her own. "Now, Miharu. If you've found someone who makes you happy, who am I to stand in the way?"

The boys face split into a smile, relieved. "I wish Thobari-sensei shared your feelings. He hates it."

The woman frowned. "I see."

"I actually…got into a fight with him. The stress probably brought on this headache." Miharu said grimly.

"What caused the fight, exactly?" The grandmother asked, withdrawing her hands to rest on her lap.

"Thobari being irrational…he walked in on Yoite and I…"  
The lady's eyes narrowed.

"…kissing, Grandma. Kissing." Miharu finished.

"Ahh. Then what did he do?"

"Well," Miharu began, rubbing his temples. "He started yelling at us. Made Yoite cry. I yelled right back, telling him I hate him, then sort of stormed off."

"Do you?" his grandmother inquired.

"Do I what?"

"Hate him."

The boy paused, his head throbbing ceaselessly. "I hate him when he's being so unfair and irrational."

"That wasn't my question." She mused, looking her grandson dead in the eyes. "Do you hate him?"

Miharu sighed, thinking back to all the times Thobari had saved him, protected him; fought for him with unwavering loyalty. Remembered that before he had even met Yoite, Thobari had been watching him carefully, protecting him, a silent guardian in the shade. Recalled that no matter how much of a hardass he was being, it was always in the best interest of others.

The boy exhaled. "No, I guess I don't." He felt his anger evanesce, slowing succumbing to exhaustion. He swallowed hard.

"Well. I suppose school is out of the question." His grandmother said softly. "You look very sick, dear."

Miharu nodded blindly, staggering into a standing position. "Thanks for listening, Grandma. I'm going to lie down."

Not waiting for a response, the boy headed straight for his room. Collapsing into bed, he had one fleeting thought before his world went black-

_I need to apologize. _

_

* * *

_

_A/N: What's this?! One delicous new chapter, with plenty of filler! -shot-_

_Sorry again for the long updates. That silly 'real life' keeps getting in the way. And I must admit inspiration for this fanfic has been hard to find lately. This was originally only going to be three or four chapters AND YET I WAS URGED ON BY YOUR REVIEWWWSSS :D (Which I used to respond to, but then I felt awkward, wondering 'am I supposed to respond to them? Is that weird?' so I stopped. I realized later that it really wasn't weird but continued to not respond due to laziness. My apologies. Thank you all very much for your reviews. I smile whenever I see them.)  
**PLEASE VOTE** **ON THE POLL ON MY PAGE! **I'm going to wrap this story up in a couple more chapters, and I want to know what you, the reader, wants to see.  
That is all. Thanks again for reading!  
_


	8. Inhibition

Miharu's headache was finally ebbing when he heard the knock on his door. Groaning, he rose to his feet, vision going blurry as the world began to spin.

"Yes?"

"Someone is here to see you!" His grandmother called, sliding the door open. "You're getting quite popular, Miharu. So many after school visits."

The teen nodded groggily. _I hope it's Yoite. _

Having no idea how long he'd been sleeping, he could only assume it was the same day. However, the last time he collapsed onto his bed he awoke to find that nearly two days had passed.

_No, grandma would have woken me up…_He thought absently, shuffling into the living room. "Yoite?"

Thobari stood up, looking somewhere in-between awkward and annoyed. "Sorry to disappoint."

Miharu's eyes widened. "Oh."

They stood in uncomfortable silence, neither knowing where to start. At last, they both spoke, at the same time no less:

"I'm sorry."

They looked at each other, dumbfounded.

"Um…you first." Thobari urged.

"I didn't mean it when I said I hated you." The teen sighed, "I was just upset because Yoite was hurt and I felt like you were being irrational. But you've done a lot for me and I'm sorry that I disrespected you." _Ugh._ Miharu winced. _Apologizing is not my thing. I should have let him go first. _

"Well, uh, that's very mature of you to recognize your mistake. I forgive you. And I think I might have over-reacted a little bit –"

"A little bit?" Miharu interjected, laughing.

Thobari smiled, happy they were getting along again, "Okay, maybe a lot. I'm not going to interfere with you two being together, although I don't want you going beyond kissing. Yoite might be old enough for that, but you aren't."

Miharu sighed, trying not to show his disappointment. "Okay, okay. We won't. Can I come back with you to see Yoite? My headache is doing much better. You apologized to him didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," the man assured, " He seemed upset by the whole thing so I said I was sorry before I came here. He seems fine now. And you can come if your grandmother is all right with it."

Miharu nodded happily, jumping up to get her permission.

"Oh, and Rokujo."

"Yes?" The teen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You might want to change clothes first."

Miharu looked down, realizing he was still in an old shirt and sweatpants. "Right." He muttered, blushing, and hurried back into his room.

* * *

"Yoite, It's me!" Miharu called, following Thobari into the house. "Where are you?"

Yoite sat up on the couch with a start, looking as if he had been sleeping. "What? Oh. Miharu." A smile graced his features, "did you two make up?"

"Yes we did, bed head," the younger teen chuckled, running a hand through his lover's hair. "The only rule is we can't go beyond kissing."

"Oh. Okay." Yoite sighed, not daring to protest with Thobari in the room. The boys glanced at him, as if to kindly ask, 'Do you mind?'

"I'll leave, I'll leave." The teacher mumbled, "Oh, and you aren't allowed in the guest –er, Yoite's room alone. There's a bed, and we all know what that leads to. So keep it PG-13."

And with that, he was gone.

"Finally. I'm alone with you." Miharu smiled, lacing their hands together. Yoite nodded, pulling the boy closer. "Do you want to do what Thobari says about the kissing thing? I mean, they could walk into this room at any time, so…"

"We'll find a loophole." Miharu whispered, kissing his lover briefly.

"Okay." Yoite said nervously, obviously not keen on breaking rules.

"We won't get caught. Now, do you want to go on a walk? Maybe we can find some privacy in the woods." He purred deviously, placing a kiss to Yoite's neck.

"Sounds good, but there is no way I'm having sex in a forest."

Miharu snorted, "I didn't plan on it."

* * *

Yoite tasted sweeter than he had remembered. As soon as they were out of sight, hidden by the trees, Miharu had wasted no time engaging the kiss. The day was setting, and the crickets were beginning to sing, and he wanted Yoite before the night was through.

Moaning softly, Yoite let his tongue slip into the younger teen's mouth, fighting to dominate the kiss. They clutched at one another, stumbling to the ground, kisses sloppy and desperate. "I love you." Miharu groaned, the elder teen kissing his neck.

"I love you too," Yoite whispered, letting his breath ghost over his boyfriend's ear.

The teen shuddered, bringing his lips again to his lover's, straddling his waist. Yoite put one hand on the small of Miharu's back, the other clutching the earth, as if to remind himself of reality. Trying to put as much feeling into the action as possible, Miharu put a hand up Yoite's shirt, feeling the hot skin, wanting him so badly it was painful. His entire body was throbbing; each heartbeat was amplified, feeling lightheaded because so much blood had rushed elsewhere. "Yoite…"

Lips red and flushed, Miharu pulled back, pressing his arousal to Yoite's thigh. "I need you tonight. These clothes are really not working for me."

"Not here." Yoite muttered weakly.

The younger teen paused, sighing. "Come on. It isn't that bad. No one is going to find us."

"They could, and I don't want to be naked when they do."

"I mean…. We don't have to like…do it completely." Miharu finished lamely.

"What do you –M-Miharu?" Yoite gasped, "What are you doing?"

His lover had his hand on a very uncomfortable region.

"You're hard." Miharu stated a-matter-of-factly.

"So are you." He shot back, eyes glazing over as the boy began to stroke him through his jeans. "Miharu…s-stop."

But the boy only continued, smiling, moving in for another kiss.

"No." Yoite growled, grabbing his lover's wrist, which was beginning to snake into his pants. "I said we aren't doing that here."

Miharu sighed. "Fine…Can you sneak out later?"

Looking around, they both realized that it _was _later. It was already dark outside.

"Yeah." Yoite whispered. "I need to get back to Thobari's…he's probably worried. I'll come to your place later tonight, when all the lights are out." He looked reluctant. "Are you sure your grandmother won't hear us?"

"I'm pretty sure, if we're quiet. But there's always a risk." Miharu smirked, kissing him one more time before standing. "But it's a risk I'm willing to take."

* * *

**A/N: **_Ouch. Did I really just end that there? Sorry guys! Also, SO sorry for the ridiculous wait. I've had writer's block like you wouldn't believe. Do you see how short this chapter is? Completely un-proportional to the amount of time I spent writing it. I give you all full permission to spam me. Yep. Please, I encourage reviews bitching about how I take too long, they guilt me into working faster. _

_Just a couple more chapters, hang in there! According to the **poll **__(which is still open for voting!) most of you want more sex. You perverts! (Just kidding, I'd probably have voted for that too.) So that's coming up. Get excited. _

___Reviews make my day :) Thank you all for reading!_

___(Also, you know what annoys me? I spend all this time in Word formatting, getting all the indentations right, and then gets rid of it all. Rather frustrating.)  
_


	9. Felicity

Miharu lay wide-awake.

He had returned home easily enough, slipping into his room without disturbing his sleeping grandmother. Now the moon was well into the sky, casting a lurid glow upon the floor, his heart pounding in time with the cricket's chant. Yoite said he would sneak in tonight.

So now the boy lied in wait, listening desperately for the sound of footsteps, his body tensed in anticipation. He wanted nothing more than to finish what had begun in the forest, but quietly feared their discovery. Guiltily, he imagined what Thobari would say if he were to find out –but pushed the thought from his mind.

They wouldn't get caught.

After what felt like years he heard the soft sliding of the front door, and the padding of feet. Miharu sat bolt upright. "Yoite?"

The elder teen slid open the door to the bedroom, dressed in nightclothes, shivering. "Hello, Miharu."

"You look cold," Miharu whispered slyly, moving over on the small bed. "Join me?"

Yoite blushed, closing the door behind him. "Of course."

Before Miharu had time to think, they were kissing again. All of his senses felt heightened, his skin more sensitive, hair standing up on the back of his neck; his mind was lost but his body was well aware of the risk. He shed his shirt, tossing it aside as if it were poisoned, arching his body against the older teen.

"Yoite…" he whispered, wanting to scream.

Yoite gasped quietly as the boy's hips pressed against his, moving his kisses to Miharu's neck. He moaned, pushing down against the pressure, until it seemed the whole room was rocking, back and forth, spinning with stars.

"Quiet…" Yoite sighed, breathing heavily, "someone…will hear."

Miharu nodded, biting his lip, suffocating the sounds of pleasure he so longed to express. "Take…your shirt off…"

The elder teen flushed with color, sitting back and shedding the T-shirt. Huffing quietly, Miharu switched their positions, straddling Yoite. "Do you love me?"

"Yes…"

"Yes, what?" Miharu purred.

"Yes, I love you!" Yoite groaned, clutching at the sheets.

"Good." The boy whispered, his hands splayed across his lover's chest. "I love you too." And with that, Miharu kissed him, sliding off the last of his clothing, bare.

Yoite stared with silent longing, breaking the kiss, memories of the night they had made love consuming him. "Miharu…"

"Be quiet, for me." The young teen pleaded, hands straying to the rim of Yoite's pants. "I don't want to get you in trouble, not again."

Yoite smiled, placing his hands over Miharu's. "I'll try."

With a tug of the arms they were unbound, unclothed, kissing as they had the night after Yoite's rebirth. Hips rocked, and the moonlight played off their eyes, a swimming sea of both love and lust. Sweat made movements slick and fast, their bodies coursing with wave after wave of bliss.

"Miharu!" Yoite moaned, letting out a silent scream, "Faster…"

The boy smiled and stroked his lover, emerald eyes locked on Yoite's expression. It was one of utter ecstasy, one that Miharu wanted to prolong. "I'd ask you to scream for me, but that's problematic."

Yoite let out a moan of frustration.

Miharu leaned over the elder teen, whispering into his ear, "Beg."

His hand stroked Yoite's length slowly, savoring each effigy of pleasure on his lover's face.

"Please…faster."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Miharu whispered, devil's wings astride his back.

"Please, faster, harder!" Yoite cried, as loud as he dared, arching his hips as far as his body would allow.

"Why didn't you say so before?" the boy purred, leaning down between his lover's legs. His lips curled upwards into a devious grin.  
"Miharu, what are you –Ah!" The teen's breath hitched in his throat and his eyes went wide, the world going blank with a burst of moonlight.

Miharu let his hands wander, stroking the inside of Yoite's thighs as he sucked, eyes fixed upward like a predator, watching his lover's throes of ecstasy. It didn't take long before Yoite came, his body going stiff, his vocal cords struggling to suppress the loudest scream he'd ever feel, eyes glazed completely over.

He panted as Miharu withdrew, looking satisfied. "I thought I saw an angel, just then," Yoite gasped, "But I think that was only you, Miharu."

"Are you sure I'm not a devil?" The boy whispered, licking his lips clean. "Bringing the dead back to life, demanding your body and mind?"

Yoite smiled, pulling Miharu against him in an embrace. Their bodies molded together as perfectly as clay, hands and legs entwined. "If you are a devil, then you are my devil, and I'm more than happy to have sold my soul."

Miharu smiled, burying himself into the crook of Yoite's neck, muttering a soundless "I love you."

A few minutes passed before Yoite sat up, turning to Miharu, lips holding a faint smirk. "You're still quite aroused, Miharu."

The boy looked up, eyes made of green fire. "It seems so."

"I suppose I should…uh…" Yoite faltered.

Miharu laughed quietly, moving so he was beneath his lover. "It's alright. You don't have to."

"I want to." The elder teen assured, skin flushed a ruby red. "I want to make you happy. I want you to feel how I felt…"

Miharu pulled the teen down and kissed him, breath ghosting over Yoite's lips. "Our time is running short." He took Yoite's hands, placing them gently on his own hips, looking up with the widest, most welcoming gaze his lover had ever seen. "Touch me."

* * *

It was almost dawn before Yoite made his escape. They had made love into the twilight, and parted with great reluctance. But if Thobari wasn't to suspect anything, Yoite had to be home before the man awoke. So they soundlessly kissed goodbye and dawned their long-discarded clothing, Miharu heading straight for the shower. He fleetingly thought to ask Yoite to join him, but he wouldn't push his luck. He'd save that for another day.

The water was cold and unwelcome, washing away the distinct 'Yoite' smell he had so come to enjoy. However, he knew he probably smelled like sex, and a shower was the best way to remedy the problem. At last he dressed himself and entered the kitchen, beaming at the sight of his grandmother. "Good morning!"

"Well, aren't we in a good mood today?" His grandmother noted, motioning to his breakfast. "Eat up."

"I just slept really well, I guess." He grinned, taking the plate of food with a "Thank you."

"Well, school's today. Don't let that dampen your mood."

Miharu almost laughed. "I don't think anything is going to dampen my mood today, Grandma. It's just…one of those days, I guess. A good day."

"Glad to hear it." The woman said, sipping at a cup of tea.

Miharu nodded eagerly, his head still spinning with the bliss, the felicity, the absolutely unreal amount of happiness Yoite made him feel.

He finished breakfast and was headed to school in the blink of an eye; the morning sun was on his back, the night's memories on his mind. Miharu spread his arms as if to catch more sunlight, eluding the shadows. The wind rushed past him and he felt like he was flying.

* * *

**A/N: **_Ohhh my god guys, the end is in sight :) I've had this fanfiction going on for such a ridculously long time, it's going to feel great to finish it._  
_I really hope you guys liked this chapter; I pushed the rating up to M to be safe. It's a little too short for my liking, but for the life of me, I didn't know how to make it longer aside from adding a bunch of filler. Anyways, it's done now. I'm pretty satisfied with it, and I hope you all are too. Let me know what you think! Reviews make my day :)_


	10. Storms

"They'll be back, you know," Yoite sighed. "The fact that they've waited this long implies they're planning something big."

Miharu yawned; he was sprawled leisurely across the bed, relaxing in the Saturday morning glow. It had been almost a year since the incident and Shirabanshou was dormant for the most part –but he suspected he had not seen the last of Nabari. Miharu had the haunting feeling that they were being watched –he tried to shake it, but found himself unable. Yoite's suspicions coincided with his own, and as blissful as ignorance proved to be, it was time to set his sights back on reality.

"I know. They'll come after me. We'll have to fight again, more than likely."

Yoite nodded grimly. "Unfortunately... I've grown to enjoy the tranquility of home life."

The boys had taken to sleeping over on weekends, and Thobari had thankfully turned a blind eye –it seemed he had finally accepted the fact that you can't keep two hormonal adolescents apart for any length of time. Subsequently, they had spent more time together than apart; this led to a very active sex life and two very happy teenagers.

But lately, something had changed –it was a shift, not made in the minds of the lovers, but in the atmosphere of the world they lived. A tempest was brewing –they could see the dark clouds on the horizon, and ignored the signs in pursuit of happier days. It was something that had needed to be addressed for a while, and relaxing in the afterglow of a night of lovemaking, there was no better time to bring it up. The shirtless teen propped himself up on his elbows, looking attentively at Miharu. "So what should we do about it?"

The green-eyed teen smiled, wrapping an arm around Yoite's waist. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" he exclaimed.

"We'll wait for them to make the first move, whenever that may be. We'll be ready."

"Are you sure?"

Miharu nodded, placing a gentle kiss to Yoite's temple. "I have you. I didn't have that when we were fighting before –we used to be enemies, remember?"

"Yes. It was so long ago. I couldn't dream of hurting you now," Yoite confessed. "My former life…seems oddly like a dream."

"Yes, well, we're together now. That's all that matters –we're on the same side." Miharu smiled. "Nabari won't know what hit it, now that we're on the same team."

"But I don't have the power of kira any longer," the elder teen protested. "I fear I won't be of much help…"

"You're stronger than you think you are. Thobari can train us –we have Raimei and Aizawa to help. And I feel like I can do anything in a fight, now that I'll have you by my side. Really, I- I feel invincible."

Yoite blushed. "You're too sentimental, Miharu."

"Maybe so. But I have the right to be –let's make the best of this peace while we have it. Enjoy the calm before the storm, so to speak. If we're going to rush into battle, if we might die tomorrow, we'd better seize the day. I love you, and this past year has been beyond wonderful… but paradise has to end eventually. So let's make love and hold hands until the war comes to us –no need to be looking out for trouble. That's Thobari's job."

"You talk to much," Yoite murmured, squinting azure eyes against the sunlight. "It's too early to be having a philosophical discussion, Miharu."

"You're the one who brought it up," he pointed out. "But if you wish, you may shut me up yourself, " Miharu suggested slyly, running his hand through Yoite's hair. "Kiss me."

Yoite readily obeyed; and the young lovers lived on in a passionate ignorance, basking in the last shreds of sunlight before clouds obscured the day. As they cried out in orgastic ecstasy, the first rain began to fall –washing away an old life, and making way for the battles to come.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Oh dear…this final chapter was short. And corny. I have been extremely uninspired for this story; probably because it was originally supposed to be an angsty romantic one-shot, and dragging it out wore the plot thin until there was absolutely no plot at all. So it was pretty much all romance and no plot (just like Twilight. Well, it was still better than Twilight. But it wasn't my best work) –which some of you fangirls appreciate, I'm sure, but it isn't very fun to write in large doses.

Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed the story! Reviews make my day, (which is sort of pathetic to admit, but is nonetheless true) so let me know what you thought. Love you all for reading! Thank you very much for following this fanfiction! It's been a long ride, with slow updates...but I hope it was worth it! Cheers :)


End file.
